


Gold Pants

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: PWP Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"in which darren helps chris stretch while rehearsing for boy next door, that stretch on the ground with his back arched, and darren is hovering over him stretching him further and chris keeps telling him further and more and then SEX" - whenthesuspenderscomeoff on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Because fucking bless the Gold Pants.

“I still don’t understand why you insist on doing this in these pants,” Darren says for the third time where he’s hovering over Chris, who’s spread out on the floor resting his legs after what has to be his tenth try to get that fall-and-stretch right.

“Because,” Chris huffs out, “I’ll be doing it over and over in these pants come tomorrow, might as well practice in every way I can. Come on, one more time. Just the stretch.”

Darren obliges and moves back a bit while Chris folds his legs under himself and falls back to the floor. Darren firmly places his forearm over Chris’ legs, holding down his knees so the muscles in his thighs can stretch. He has to bend down and hold his own wrist down with his other hand, which gives him a very distracting eyeful of Chris’ bulge, covered in stretchy golden fabric. Darren finds himself wondering if Chris is even wearing underwear and fuck,  _no_ , that’s not what he’s supposed to be thinking right now, he’s supposed to be helping his co-worker out, not…

“Harder,” Chris suddenly says, voice weak and a little broken from the strain. Darren’s head snaps up.

“What?”

“Push harder on my legs, Darren,” Chris says again, and Darren bites his lip and does as he’s asked, trying to will away the growing problem in his own pants. Fuck, who does Chris have to have such muscular thighs? And why does he have to wear that white t-shirt that rides up when he’s bent like this, showing at least three inches of pale, perfect stomach? And why, god  _why_  does he have to have such a tempting bulge, not even half a foot from Darren’s face now as he presses down harder on Chris’ legs.

“A little more,” Chris says and and Darren has to close his eyes and bite back an honest to god whimper because the way Chris’ voice is breaking from the strain on his body is just  _not fair_. Darren’s fully hard now and he can’t take his eyes from Chris’ bulge, fuck he just wants to reach out and touch it, squeeze Chris through these fucking pants, let his hot breath ghost over it and make his co-worker squirm with pleasure and…

“Um, Darren?” Chris suddenly says and Darren realizes too late that he’s been unconsciously bringing his face closer and closer to Chris’ crotch, surely allowing Chris to feel how rough his breath is coming.

“Fuck, Chris I’m sorry, I…”

Darren makes a move to pull away, embarrassed, but a warm hand on his stops him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Darren? Look at me,” Chris says in a soft voice, almost a whisper. Darren is very aware of how red his cheeks are and how serious the situation in his pants still is, but he looks up and meets Chris’ gaze all the same.

“It’s okay,” Chris says again, but Darren shakes his head.

“No Chris, it’s not okay. It’s not okay to perv on your hot co-worker when you’re just supposed to be a friend and help him out, it’s not okay for me to just stare at your bulge even if it’s right up in my face and looking so  _fucking tempting,_  just like the rest of you and…”

Darren is ready to smack himself because honestly, when has he ever been a blurter? Where the _fuck_ did all that come from? But before he has time to finish the thought he’s knocked backwards, his head almost hitting the floor but Chris’ strong hand catches his neck just in time, bringing their faces close together.

“So you think I’m sexy, do you Darren?” Chris coos and Darren has to bite back a whimper again because the expression on Chris’ face is nothing short of _filthy._  He’s standing on all fours above him, his crotch with the straining bulge not even four inches from Darren’s erection.

“And what were you saying?” Chris continues in a sultry voice as his fingers trace Darren’s cheek, his thumb coming up to caress his lower lip. “You were tempted by my…” he brings his lips to Darren’s ear “…cock?” he breathes as he pushes their crotches together, letting Darren feel that he’s just as hard. Darren moans brokenly, his hands coming up to firmly grip Chris’ round ass as they start to rock together, Chris’ hot breath playing on Darren’s neck.

“Chris… oh fuck you feel so good,” Darren groans and kisses a trail up Chris’ neck before latching on to the spot below his ear, causing the man above him to writhe and make the most delicious noises right in his ear. Chris’ hands are gripping his shoulders like his life depends on it and his hips are speeding up, the sounds he’s making going straight to Darren’s aching cock.

“Oh fuck, Darren, faster, fuck, faster,” Chris keens in his ear and Darren grips his ass harder, speeding up his movements even more and loses control of the sounds spilling out of his mouth. Their moans and keens of pleasure echo in the room and both of them can tell that the other is close.

Chris shakily trails his lips along Darren’s cheek and crashes their lips together and that’s just _it_ , Darren’s body spasms and he comes hard, riding it out against Chris’ cock. His co-worker follows not long after, coming with a string of  _ah-ah-ah_ ’s against Darren’s lips before collapsing on top of him.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing together, coming down. Suddenly Darren starts laughing and Chris raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You ruined your gold pants,” Darren blurts out before laughing again, and Chris giggles too.

“Don’t worry, with those tight pants they always have a few extra, in case I rip them or something.”


End file.
